1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency multiplexer for combining n single signals of bandwidth (B), sampled with a sampling frequency (fa/n), which are subjected to a Fourier transform to obtain complex input signals, which are each weighted and fed to a chain of delay and addition elements. It also relates to a frequency demultiplexer for frequency separation of a frequency multiplexer signal, composed of n single signals of bandwidth (B) sampled at the sampling frequency (fa) based on this type of frequency multiplexer structure.
Such demultiplexer/multiplexers are known, for instance from German Patent DE 41 16 495 C1. Such frequency demultiplexer/multiplexers find manifold uses, for instance in satellite communications technology. There it is especially urgently necessary that the volume, weight and power consumption be kept low.